


Against Better Judgement

by Lunan95



Series: Misty Stitches [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 19th Century, Canonical Character Death, Class Differences, Drama, Forbidden Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Mystery, Period-Typical Drama, Rich & Poor Romance, Romance, Scheming, Supernatural Elements, Tailoring, The Beholding, The Lonely - Freeform, set in Jonah Magnus' time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: We all know the story of Barnabas Bennett, a close friend Jonah Magnus abandoned for seeing what would happen to him in the Lonely. We know his fate, as told of his last letter to Magnus who betrayed him.But...was that really all? There are so much untold in the story of Barnabas Bennett, an innocent tailor who came across the path of Mordechai Lukas.What if his letter was just a tenth of the whole true story?This is a story of friendship and mystery. A tale about plotting matriarchs, betrayals and a forbidden love in 19th century's London.
Relationships: Barnabas Bennett/Mordechai Lukas
Series: Misty Stitches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Against Better Judgement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [foggy remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557033) by [archiveofwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/archiveofwebs). 



Barnabas was never aware of the glances and stares towards him when he was walking outside, in the busy streets of London. 

Unknown to him, he was quite a looker. Many ladies were jealous of his dark curls, his hair was black as ebony and they couldn’t believe it when they heard it was natural. He had a soft, round face and it was pale as snow with his eyes, they were blue as the skies.

This was also a time when being chubby wasn’t a shame at all. In fact, it was a sign that a man did good fortune of his trade and could provide for his family.

Barnabas Bennett was a tailor and one of the best in town. His most frequent customer was the scholar Jonah Magnus, a wealthy young man with handsome looks. 

But still...there was no one who held a candle to Barnabas Bennett.

Not that he knew about it, of course. He was still in the illusion that he was average in looks; innocent and naive. Blissfully unaware of the world.

But sometimes it was funny how everything could change one day. It wasn’t even faster than a minute, in fact. Barely a moment.

* * *

_ March 1821, London. _

It was a normal day, as every other day since Barnabas opened up his little tailor shop. It was slightly overcast that morning, but he didn’t mind. The gentle patter of rain on his windows has always comforted him. 

Barnabas walked around his shop, busy to prepare for a special waistcoat with his finest embroidery. Mr. Magnus has such a fine taste when it comes to fashion, so naturally all of his best waistcoats are tailored by him.

He sat by his desk and continued his handiwork. Oh yes, this was going to become beautiful. Jonah paid a commission for a waistcoat in emerald green fabric and the embroidery in golden threads.

So far, Barnabas has never made him disappointed.

He was so focused on his work that he nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell suddenly chimed with a “ping”. A new customer. 

“Ah, good day!” Barnabas greeted, slightly flustered that he was caught off guard. “Welcome to the Stitchery, sir. How may I help you?”

The customer wasn’t anyone he’s ever seen before. It was a tall gentleman, he seemed to be very strong built and dressed in much finer attires than Barnabas could ever measure for. He had grey eyes, cold as mist and reminded Barnabas of the ocean.

“...” The stranger looked around the shop, carefully regarded it with a critical eye. 

Barnabas felt anxious. Was his little tailor shop not to his pleasure? Was something lacking? He gathered courage to address the gentleman again. “Sir?”

The tall stranger gave a wry smile. “It’s endearing, this tailor shop.” He finally turned his eyes to Barnabas. “Are you terribly busy? I’d need good attire for a dinner party.”

“Oh, but of course!” Barnabas rose up and quickly put aside the waistcoat he worked on. It could wait when there was a live customer in his store. “Hm, dinner party...I think I can work something out. I believe there is some good material for such an occasion, Mr…?”

“Lukas. Mordechai Lukas.” The gentleman said and he shrugged off his coat. “Now...do you need my measures?”

Barnabas was a little flustered, Mr. Lukas was heavy-built with a sturdy, muscular structure and it was enough to make Barnabas blush. His dark grey waistcoat heavily implied this as the fabric stretched around his robust torso (and the stomach, for that matter). 

“Ah yes...your measures!” Barnabas stammered out and quickly grabbed onto the measuring tape which was draped over his shoulders. Despite the little...distraction Barnabas experienced, he was a good tailor and focused on taking Mr. Lukas’ sizes. He occasionally paused for a moment to note down the measures.

Barnabas worked diligently, although he tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks while he measured Mr. Lukas’ waist as he kneeled in front of him and when it came to measure the size of the trousers…

Well, let’s say Barnabas did his best to force away any forbidden fantasies in his mind and the discomfort of his own trousers had nothing to do with it. At all.

Goodness, he might lay down for a moment or two once this was over…

“Let’s see...waistcoat, trousers...the whole set, I suppose. Ah, do you have any preference in colors?” Barnabas muttered and then asked his customer. He always made a good point in satisfy his customers, in case they might return again.

“Blue, grey or black. Any shade in that area, if that is possible.” Mr. Lukas replied. 

“Oh, I have something in mind then.” Barnabas left him for a moment and found a sample of dark blue silk. “May I recommend this particular shade of midnight blue in silk? It might look good for the waistcoat.” He showed Mr. Lukas the fabric.

“I agree.” Mr. Lukas said and looked at the sample. Barnabas held it against his torso and…

Oh, it was going to be lovely. The midnight blue hue brought out Mr. Lukas’ eye color, it made them look radiant and sharp.

“Wonderful…” Barnabas muttered for himself and noted it quickly before he forgot. “Sir, when it comes to shirts, what do you prefer between linen or cotton?”

Mr. Lukas considered it a moment, judging by his silence. “Cotton, I’d believe.”

“Duly noted, sir.” Barnabas replied and continued his work. “Do you prefer the fabric of the waistcoat as it is or would you like embroidery?”

Mr. Lukas raised an eyebrow. “I have never considered it before, but I have heard it’s the signature of your work.” He remarked. “Care to show me?”

“Oh yes.” Barnabas went to fetch the one he was working one when Mr. Lukas showed up. “This is a special commission for one Mr. Magnus. You see, he ordered for an emerald green waistcoat in silk and the embroidery here…” He held it for the gentleman to see. “-is made of golden thread, he was here by himself and picked out the colors he wanted. I gave as much guidance I could, naturally.”

Mr. Lukas regarded the handiwork for a while. “What kind of embroidery can you recommend for midnight blue then?”

“May I suggest silver?” Barnabas continued, he left the commissioned waistcoat on his desk and walked over to a drawer. He bent over (he always tried to avoid kneeling on the floor if he could) as he sought for the thread he had in mind. “Ah, here it is!”

He straightened his back and went back to Mr. Lukas, but he noticed that the gentleman looked at him...a little strangely. “Sir, are you feeling well?” Barnabas asked.

“Yes...I am well.” 

Barnabas wasn’t exactly convinced but he showed him the sample of midnight blue fabric with silver embroidered patterns. “You see, this is one of the finest works I have here. I thought it might look fairly good on your waistcoat.”

“I like it.” Mr. Lukas said simply. “Very exquisite.”

“Good to hear, sir.” Barnabas flushed at the praise and he quickly hid his face as he noted it down. 

They continued for a long while which included Barnabas making suggestions and Mr. Lukas either liked it or didn’t. It was just as simple as that and it could’ve gone better, if Barnabas didn’t find the gentleman so...handsome and mysterious. 

“Now,” Barnabas finally rose up as he had been kneeling down, taking further measurements for the trousers sizes. “If I have understood this right...black coat, the waistcoat is midnight blue with silver patterns, dark colored trousers, shirt is made of cotton and dark blue cravat. Have I understood it right?”

“Crystal clear.” Mr. Lukas replied, he looked awfully pleased. “Now, how soon can my commission be done?”

“Oh, it depends on how soon you need it done. Normally, it can take a week for me at a normal pace. However, it can be done in...four to five days when it’s first priority.” Barnabas replied with a polite smile.

“Very well, I need this commission in exactly seven days. As I have mentioned before, it’s for an evening dinner I had the honor of being invited to.” Mr. Lukas replied.

Barnabas nodded. “Then it should be ready to be picked up before the occasion. You’ll receive a letter from my tailor shop, notifying that your garments are ready.”

Mr. Lukas nodded and Barnabas held out his coat for him. “Thank you for your time, Mr. Lukas.”

“How about the price?”

“Oh, I usually take payment after my customers are satisfied with the product. It’d be dreadfor for my business if my customers were unhappy with their commissions.” Barnabas replied.

“Very wise.” Mr. Lukas. “I must be on my way then. I’ll keep an eye out for your notification.” He was heading for the exit and Barnabas went along, opening the door for him. “That reminds me. I never asked for your name, good tailor.”

“Oh...my name is Barnabas. Barnabas Bennett, at your service.” He replied with a flustered smile and bowed as a form of respect.

Mr. Lukas gave a small, wry smile. “Barnabas Bennett...I shall remember that.”

And so he left.

Barnabas was once again left alone in his little tailor shop, The Stitchery.

“Oh, goodness me…” Barnabas sighed and sank on the polished oak floor, he just needed a minute for himself. “Heavens, such a respectable gentleman...this is too much for this poor tailor.” He mumbled for himself.

* * *

Later that day, his good friend Fanshawe came by. They always had tea at four, it was a tradition they never moved past since their friendship has lasted more than seven years.

Jonathan Fanshawe has always been the more sensible of them and always made more rational decisions while Barnabas has always been somewhat...impulsive since their early youth.

“Mr. Lukas...I have heard of the family, naturally.” Fanshawe remarked as Barnabas served his tea. “An old family, wealthy and respectable. I’ve heard they’re quite religious as of late.”

“Well, Mr. Lukas was indeed very mysterious and polite in my humble tailor shop. I do wonder how come he’d come by instead of a far more successful store.” Barnabas said and handed over the cup for his friend.

Fanshawe frowned. “Barnabas, please don’t tell me he’s swayed your heart already.” 

Barnabas choked on his tea and coughed. “W-what?! Jonathan Fanshawe, that’s preposterous! Scandalous, that is! The nerve!”

The scholar sighed heavily. “And you are just as oblivious as ever, my friend.” 

“Pardon me?! Oblivious, me?” Barnabas spluttered, offended. “I do notice things, Jonathan! Like...um...ah! That lady at the market the other week-!”

“One out of twenty times.” Fanshawe remarked dryly. “Barnabas, I have known you since we were young lads. You don’t notice things around you because your head is still up in the clouds, dreaming about the latest silk fabric for your pretty waistcoats.”

Barnabas raised an eyebrow. “Which you are wearing, mind you.”

“I have always fancied dark red, you know that.” Fanshawe answered and took a sip of his tea. “They’re a mysterious lot, the Lukases. All their wealth originates by trade across the oceans and I’ve heard they have quite the manor, Moorland Estate in Kent.”

“It always fascinates me how vast your knowledge is, Jonathan.” Barnabas said and sipped on his hot tea, he needed this to calm his nerves. 

Fanshawe shrugged his shoulders. “You hear one thing or two when you care for patients’ health and they’re eagerly talking about this and that, to avoid thinking about more unpleasant things.”

“Unpleasant things like…?”

“Whenever I have to inject them with necessary medicine.” Fanshawe confirmed. “Most people find nasty, uncomfortable things and then they talk about other things that’s far more pleasant than a syringe.”

“I can relate.” Barnabas mused.

Fanshawe then smirked. “I can still recall you nearly wept of fear when you were ill and I had to care for you.” He said smugly.

“I was young!”

“Hardly not, this was barely a year ago!”

“Well...you ought to be more careful, I’m not exactly a brave man!” Barnabas defended himself. 

Fanshawe chuckled. “Very well, I should stop teasing you then. However,” His expression then turned serious. “Barnabas, if you ever come across a Lukas again...you must promise me one thing.”

“Anything, my friend.” Barnabas said.

“Promise me you won’t cross them.” The scholar said with graveness. “Folks who have crossed them in a bad way have never returned to this day. Maybe you’re not a scholar, but you have a good head on your shoulders. Don’t go against better judgment!”

“Jonathan, is this really necessary?” Barnabas chuckled. “The Lukases are ordinary folks, just as us and I don’t believe they kill people who make mistakes.”

Fanshawe wasn’t convinced. “Barnabas Bennett, you must _promise_ me!”

“Very well, fine. I promise.” Barnabas said with a genuine smile. “I promise nothing bad will happen.”

The doctor sighed. “I suppose it’s the best I could get from you. Barnabas, I have known you since childhood. I don’t want you to make a mistake you may regret.”

“This won’t be a mistake, Jonathan.” Barnabas scoffed playfully. “He’s a customer and I’m going to do a fine job on his commission. That’s all.”

If Barnabas Bennett ever knew what Fate had reserved for him in three years, he might’ve heeded his friend Jonathan Fanshawe’s words than going against better judgment.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop with too many WIPs, but I came across a lovely fic about Mordechai/Barnabas and I thought...what if there were more of this story than we might believe? What if it was a forbidden romance which ended in death and tragedy? What if there so many evil plots and schemes in the background, spreading distrust and lies which torn love apart?!
> 
> The possibilities are endless and as a big fan of Korean Dramas which are filled with plots, evil matriarchs and forbidden love...I said, why not?
> 
> So...here is _Against Better Judgement_! I hope y'all like this and this is actually first time I wrote a TMA fic that doesn't involve anyu of my ocs! And the warning for character death is for obvious reasons. 
> 
> C'mon, y'all knew it was coming...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll like it! Please let me know in the comments how you like it and as always, suggestions are very welcome!


End file.
